Twisted Fates
by Youkai-Firefly
Summary: A century after Naraku's defeat, a shy young dog demoness named Kara must team up with her brothers to recover a mysterious jewel and protect the once again sought after Shikon no Tama. Please R&R. Chapter 5 Now Up!
1. A Strange Sword

Chapter One ~ A Strange Sword  
  
The demoness chuckled softly as she lowered her sword to her fallen adversaries throat. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment, do you Kara? After all these years of waiting, I can finally be rid of you. You and your human-loving ways are pathetic!"  
  
Kara stiffened a little. 'This witch doesn't know what she is talking about', she thought. She didn't understand. What did youkai have against humans? Hate for the demoness standing over her surged through her body. With her last reserves of energy, she knocked the sword away with an armored arm and jumped to her feet. She sprang for her enemy with speed that obviously surprised her opponent. "You thought I was as good as dead, huh Reiya? That was one lesson you never learned: Never underestimate an opponent stronger than yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than hang around here and waste my time."  
  
With that, Kara slashed violently at Reiya with her claws. Reiya never had a chance to block the attack. In that brief blink of an eye, she was ripped to shreds. Kara, satisfied with the results, slowly turned to make her way back to the village that was just over the hill. As she turned though, she caught a glimpse of Reiyas' sword. Deciding that it was best not to leave it there, she painfully bent over to pick it up. Something in hilt of the sword glinted. Acting against her instincts, she ignored the glint and once again started back towards the village. She thought it best to tend to her wounds before anything else.  
  
* * * Back in the village, with her injuries bandaged and healing, Kara investigated the glint she had seen coming from Reiyas' sword. She saw that it had been caused by the sun reflecting off of a brilliant turquoise jewel that had been forged into the hilt. It was obviously a jewel of some power, for it pulsed slightly under Kara's touch. There was a faint demonic aura around the jewel, which made Kara a little uneasy. Sheathing the sword, she tucked it into the royal blue sash around her waist.  
  
Thanking the family she had been staying with for their hospitality, she set out once again on her travels. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, but her instincts had always told her when it was time to move on. Gathering up her two companions, a young dog-demon named Kiro and a cat- demon named Kita, she started out. Neither animal had a human form (at least not that Kara knew of), but Kara had always understood them completely. As well as a very powerful demoness, she was also a mind reader and she had some miko powers. She was a bit puzzled at times by her wide array of capabilities, and would often find herself wondering if they were a curse or a blessing. For even though her powers had saved countless lives, they had also given her a rather large group of enemies. Far more than any dog demon she had ever known to exist. Dog youkai usually had quite a few adversaries because of their awesome powers and high rank among the demon world, but Kara felt as if she had had more than her fair share.  
  
Kiro barked, startling Kara out of her thoughts. "What is it Kiro?" she asked.  
  
The young youkai was gazing into the woods on the side of the path, growling so softly that even Kara, with her acute hearing, could barely hear him. Kara's sensitive nose picked up the scent of smoke and blood drifting in the late summer breeze. Kita jumped up onto Kara's shoulder, the smells making the little cat nervous. Using her trademark demon speed, Kara rushed towards the scents. 


	2. Blazing Fires

Chapter Two ~ Blazing Fires  
  
Kara never expected the sight that she witnessed when she arrived. The small fishing village was set ablaze, the villagers all either dead or close to death. She sensed youkai and looked up from the blazing huts to see a dozen or so dragon-demons flying above the rubble, occasionally swooping down to pick up a surviving villager.  
  
Forgetting her injuries from the day before, Kara drew her sword, the Tetseinga. The pure silver blade shone with the reflection of the flames. Gripping the red and gold hilt tightly, she climbed up on Kitas' back. The little black and brown cat had transformed into her full battle size, so that she now stood as tall as Kara's shoulder at the withers. Ice blue fire blossomed around her paws as her claws grew to the size of daggers. Her three fluffy tails swished angrily and her sapphire eyes flashed.  
  
Rising up to meet the dragon-youkai, Kara sent a wave of purifying energy towards her targets. Six of the dragons immediately turned to ashes as the wave ate away at their demonic auras. The remaining demons were thoroughly pissed off now. They surrounded Kara and Kita and prepared to blast them with their lethal flames.  
  
From the ground, Kiro watched, feeling a little left out. 'I might not be able to fly like that damned cat, but I have my own powers. I'm not going to let those demon bastards hurt my mistress. Time to barbeque some youkai', Kiro thought. He transformed into his full battle size, carefully making sure that his tail didn't' catch on fire. Anybody who saw him as he tried to find a spot where he could hit the still advancing demons, but not Kara, would have thought for sure that he was smiling. In fact, simply stated, he was. He looked up. Kara had erected a barrier around herself and Kita to protect them from the dragons fire. 'I should have known she would do that. Oh well. Now I really don't have to worry about hitting her. This should distract the bastards from my mistress long enough for her to defeat them'. Kiro threw back his head and shot a bright purple sphere of fire up at the demons. Not only did the blast knock the dragon-youkai back, it was strong enough to kill two or three of them. Seeing her chance, Kara dropped the barrier and let Kita shoot forward so that she could go after the remaining youkai. With a few powerful strokes of the Tetseinga, all had been annihilated.  
  
Gently landing on the ground, Kita kneeled down to let her mistress dismount. "Thank you," Kara told her companions as they transformed back into their normal sizes.  
  
She looked around her at the wreckage that had once been a busy fishing town. She didn't see any visible survivors, but after careful searching she was certain there wasn't any. There weren't any intact bodies either. All had been ripped to shreds by the dragons. 'So much for being able to give them a proper burial,' she thought sadly.  
  
Turning away from the burning wreckage, Kara slowly headed back towards the forest path with Kiro and Kita following obediently at her heels. 


	3. A Friend In Need

Chapter Three ~ A Friend In Need  
  
Walking through the quiet forest, Kara was beginning to get the feeling that she was being watched. Her nose, still thrown off by the scents of smoke and human blood, wasn't picking up what was watching though. She could hear the underbrush cracking quietly every so often and Kiro was once again growling into the trees. Kita, as usual, was on Kara's shoulder, her eyes scanning the foliage for signs of movement, ready to transform and pounce on whatever was hiding in the trees.  
After what seemed like hours of watching and waiting, Kara finally drew the Tetseinga and stepped forward, signaling for Kiro to transform, just in case. Whatever was hiding gave a squeak of fright and leaves crunched as Kiro dove into the trees. He trotted back out a moment later with a very frightened young girl held by the back of her kimono in his teeth. He set the girl down gently at Kara's feet. She was human and couldn't be more than twelve years old. Kara could tell that much just by looking. She didn't need her nose to tell her that. She looked down at the little human, who was now crying hysterically. 'I'm not that frightening, am I?' she thought.  
Kara kneeled down to the girls' level, delicately lifting her head to get a better look at her. The girl cringed slightly. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Did you come from the village that just got attacked? Did anybody else escape with you?"  
The young demoness watched as the girls' eyes again filled up with tears. She shook her head. "No. No one else escaped. I just managed to escape with my life. When we heard the demons coming, my mother and I ran to the temple to protect the Shikon no Tama from getting stolen. A demon swooped down and grabbed my mom and tried to get me too, but I had already reached the temple. The demon blew fire after me, but missed and set the temple on fire instead. I grabbed the jewel and ran with it. I managed to get away, so I hid in the forest and that's when you came along and killed them."  
Kara just looked at her a minute, stunned that such a little human could say so much, so fast. "So you have the Shikon no Tama?"  
"Hai. It's right here," she answered as she pulled a necklace into visibility from under her collar.  
The pinkish-purple jewel on the necklace looked like the match of the turquoise jewel in Reiya's sword. For a minute, Kara wondered if there was a connection between the two.  
"Was your mother the protector of it?" asked Kara, trying to get as much information as possible.  
She braced herself for another long-winded speech as the girl replied.  
"Hai milady. The Jewel was passed down to my mother from my grandmother. The demon lord of the western lands entrusted it to her almost a hundred years ago. My grandmother had been in the lords care as a little girl when the Jewel was being reconstructed."  
She stopped to breathe. "So now I'm the rightful guardian of the Jewel, but I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not even done training with my miko powers yet. Can you help me?"  
This last question surprised Kara. 'How does she know I have the powers that a priestess does? Was she able to sense them. I can surely sense them in her, but I'm a demon. I'm supposed to sense that kind of stuff. ' Kita nudged her elbow and Kiro let out a slight woof. Kara knew they were nervous about letting the young human travel with them. She gave them a reassuring smile and turned back towards the girl. "Sure. I'll help you. I hope you don't mind a bit of traveling. And I'm sure there will be more youkai coming after that jewel soon, so you couldn't be in better hands. By the way, what's your name? I forgot to ask you earlier. Mine's Kara and those two are my companions Kiro and Kita."  
The girl smiled as the two nervous demons timidly edged forward. "My name's Neka."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are we going Lady Kara?"  
The demoness cringed as Neka spoke. She wasn't used to people addressing her as "Lady Kara". We are going to see my brother. He will know what to do about the Jewel. I'm afraid that many problems will arise if word gets out that the sacred Shikon no Tama is in the hands of a twelve year old human girl."  
"Who is your brother?"  
"He is the demon lord who looked after your grandmother when she was young."  
"Really? Wow."  
"Please don't be too offended if he doesn't take to you right away. He's not too fond of humans. Your grandmother was a special case."  
"Okay. Do you have any other family?"  
Kara wondered if the questions would ever stop. "Well, both of my parents are dead and I don't have any full brothers or sisters. So the only family I have right now are two half brothers. And they couldn't be more different. One is the lord of the western lands and the other is a hanyou that I have never met."  
"A hanyou? You mean a half demon?"  
"Yes Neka"  
"What are their names?"  
Kara sighed before answering; wondering if taking the girl in had been a mistake. She pushed the thought out of her head. 'Of course it wasn't you fool! If someone else had found her first and taken the Jewel, then we'd all be in deep shit!' She chastised herself silently.  
"Kara?"  
"What? Oh sorry. Their names are Lord Sesshoumaru and InuYasha." 


	4. Family Reunion

Chapter Four ~ Family Reunion  
  
Kara and her companions reached the western lords' castle at sundown the next day. They had been traveling nonstop for a day and a half, hoping that they didn't meet any hostile youkai along the way. Kita had transformed so that Neka could ride on her back. The young girl was now fast asleep, snuggling comfortably in the mahogany ruff of fur around the cats' neck.  
A frightened yelp startled Kara into attention, drawing Tetseinga as she turned to the direction of the sound. She relaxed again as she saw that it was only Jaken, Sesshoumaru's faithful servant. Kara wondered how Sesshoumaru could stand him, as the ugly green toad-demon ran over to her. Bounding after him was a fox demon. It didn't seem to notice Kara, as it kept growling playfully at the terrified toad, who was cowering behind one of Kitas' large paws. To add to the already noisy ruckus, Kiro suddenly barked and tackled the little fox, who started glowing with a blue light. Kara recognized the light as foxfire and realized that the kitsune was changing into its human form. When the light finally subsided, a little demon-boy sat where the fox had been, Kiro was barking like a mad dog, all the while having the living daylights squeezed out of him. It was obvious that they two had known each other before Kiro had met Kara. She decided they probably met when InuYasha had rescued Kiro from being killed by Sango, who had mistaken him for an enemy.  
Kara looked over at Neka, hoping that the noisy reunion hadn't woke the girl up. Luckily, it hadn't. She was still fast asleep. Kita was trying to get away from Jaken, carefully making sure not to drop Neka. The cat, despite her earlier fears, had already formed a strong bond with the young human. Jaken had yet to notice the little girl and would probably freak out when he did. Kara was sure he hadn't gotten over Rins' hyperactive antics.  
"Shippo!?"  
The kitsunes' ears perked up at the call. Kara heard him mumble something as he got up and hid behind her, all thoughts of toad hunting and dog strangling forgotten. A figure stepped into the clearing just then. Seeing Kara and her companions, he drew his sword and stepped towards them. Drawing himself to his full height, which was only a little taller than Kara, he glared at them.  
"State your name and what business you have in these lands."  
Kara almost laughed. "You must be InuYasha. I've heard a great deal about you. My name is Kara. I've come to speak with your brother."  
She decided not to mention that they were related. She had heard that the hanyou was quite stubborn and figured that he probably wouldn't believe her anyway. InuYasha probably didn't even know that she even existed.  
"How do you know about me?"  
He eyed her suspiciously, his doggish ears twitching.  
"Everyone's heard of you; the famous hanyou who aided a human girl from another era in defeating Naraku a hundred years ago. You're a legend among demons."  
Kara was making this all up of course. What little she knew of InuYasha was told to her either by Sesshoumaru or from stories that were obviously far from the truth.  
"Yeah, I'm not surprised. And I didn't aid her in defeating Naraku. What happened to her was from her own stupidity and never should have happened in the first place."  
"Sorry. My knowledge of the subject is limited."  
A sudden squeal was heard as Neka, who was now wide awake, saw Shippo. He had transformed back into his fox-form and was sitting next to Kiro. Neka ran over to him and started petting his reddish-gold fur. The little fox absorbed all the attention like sponge.  
Kara tried to suppress a grin. 'Thank goodness Neka gets along with everyone. She's so much like Rin. She is going to bring back a lot of memories for Sesshoumaru."  
InuYasha cleared his throat. "Are you coming? My brother isn't exactly here right now, but the sun is going down and this isn't the place to be after dark."  
"Whoops. Sorry. I'm spacing out again. That seems to be happening a lot lately."  
"Whatever," InuYasha said rudely, cutting her off.  
"It would be behoove you to address our sister with a little more respect, InuYasha," a cold voice said threateningly.  
Sesshoumaru materialized out of the impending darkness, looking as regal as ever.  
"Sister?" InuYasha finally managed to stutter, turning a shade redder than his haori.  
"Yep. I didn't think you would believe me if I told you. I figured you would find out eventually," Kara piped in, sending InuYasha into an embarrassed rage.  
"WHO SAID I WOULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED YOU?!?!?"  
Everyone within a ten-foot radius flinched, with the exception of Neka, who just looked up from where she was stroking Shippo and Kita.  
"Because she's probably heard how stubborn you are," Sesshoumaru said calmly, earning a fiery glare from InuYasha.  
The comment was enough to shut him up though. 'Man, the last time I heard that, Kagome was threatening to go home for good. Maybe that would have saved her. If only she'd just gone home,' he thought.  
He was snapped out of his reverie by a slight tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Kiro staring up at him. The young demon tugged again, as if motioning for InuYasha to follow him. Sometime during his flashbacks, Kara and Sesshoumaru had started towards the castle. Kita had gone back to her normal size and was now being carried by Neka. Shippo was once again tormenting Jaken, and Kiro was bringing up the rear, trying to round up InuYasha.  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." Kiro trotted off, looking back every now and then at InuYasha, who was trudging along behind everyone, wondering how in seven hells he could have never known or heard about Kara. 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Five ~ Secrets Revealed  
  
The next three days proved a little nerve-wracking for Kara. Hostile youkai on the northern border had drawn the brothers away almost immediately after Kara's arrival, so her dilemma was still unsolved. Waiting for their return was pure torture. Even though she knew that no harm would befall her within the castle walls, Kara still worried about what was happening elsewhere. She was sure that there were demons prowling about, having been alerted of the Shikon no Tama's disappearance.  
Standing on the balcony watching the sun set once again, Kara wondered for the umpteenth time, why youaki were once again after the Jewel. They had left it alone for a hundred years and now they yearned for it once more. Something wasn't right. Somewhere out there lurked a greater evil; one which wanted the Jewel for its dark purposes. She was more than sure of it.  
Something brushed against Kara's ankles, causing her to jump. Realizing it was only Kita, she calmed down. She picked the little demon up.  
"You know Kita, I really need to stop worrying so much. Sesshoumaru will be back in a few days and we can figure out what to do about this whole mess. There's probably nothing to worry about anyways."  
Kara was saying this more to comfort herself than to inform Kita.  
'Yeah, right. Who am I fooling? Of course there's something going on. Demons have left that damned jewel alone for a century, knowing that if they try to steal it, they will have to deal with Sesshoumaru. Why would they go against orders and risk their lives now? It doesn't make any sense at all.'  
The cat understood anyway. She mewed knowingly and hopped out of Kara's' grasp. Swishing her tails, she trod nimbly off the balcony and back into Kara's' room, where she curled up in front of the fireplace.  
Kara sighed. She knew the cat only tolerated her companionship. 'Cats and dogs just don't mix I guess. I might as well go check on Neka and make sure she isn't tormenting Kiro and Shippo. That's probably why Kita is here. Neka is a sweet girl, but nonetheless, any demon can only take so much human before they crack.'  
With that thought, Kara quickened her pace. Shippo would probably be all right, but Kiro wasn't known for his baby-sitting skills. She opened the door to Neka's room and let out a sigh of relief. Shippo and Neka were asleep on the large four-poster bed. She looked around, trying to find Kiro. The soft thump of a wagging tail soon drew her attention. Looking over, she saw him watching her, his placid yellow eyes reflecting the firelight. He had sensed her urgency and was wondering what was the matter. "Never mind Kiro," she said quietly.  
With a last glance at Neka, Kara shut the door and went back to her own room. Falling into bed, her eyes came to rest on the soft turquoise glow coming from where Reiya's sword rested, leaning against the deep mahogany wardrobe. 'I wonder what the secret behind that sword is. It seems too intricately made to have been forged for the likes of Reiya or her mother. It looked like there was something written on the blade too. I'll check it out in the morning.'  
  
* * *  
  
The brothers had returned sometime during the night. InuYasha, who still seemed to be in a foul mood from the other night, had taken to slinking around the halls trying to avoid Kara. To add to the hilarity of the situation, Neka kept following him around, annoying the hell out of him and laughing when he would suddenly turn around, growling menacingly. Shippo and Kiro watched over her protectively but didn't join in. Shippo had long since given up harassing InuYasha. Kiro had always kept his distance, knowing that the hanyou would pound him into the ground if he ever pulled any of the antics that Neka was pulling now. She was trying to get him to let her examine his doggish ears. 'Stupid human. She's going to get hurt trying that,' Kiro thought.  
He got up and walked from the room. 'Might as well go and find my mistress. She seems to be the only one around here that can control that human.' He heard voices coming from the library. Poking his head in, he saw Kara and Sesshoumaru in deep conversation. It didn't take long to figure out that they were talking about Neka, the Shikon no Tama, and the strange sword.  
"We have to protect her. I won't just stand back and let this get out of control, " Kara was saying rather frantically.  
"The Shikon no Tama is none of our concern anymore. Why do you care about it so much all of a sudden? You couldn't care less about it when Naraku desired it."  
"Well, people change. There's something different about it this time. I can feel it. And it would be in your best interests to do something, seeing as Neka just so happens to be the grand-daughter of Rin."  
"Why do you think I care about that?"  
"Because I know you loved that little girl like a daughter. Why else would you keep her around? If you truly hated her, you would have never revived her, much less kept her around."  
Sesshoumaru growled, knowing that he had just lost the whole not caring thing. Kara continued.  
"Furthermore, I think that we should look into what's happening because I believe there is a connection between the Shikon no Tama and the sword I took from Reiya. The gem in the hilt and the Shikon Jewel are very similar."  
"I don't believe I've seen this sword you speak of."  
"My apologies. Kiro, if you would be so kind as to retrieve the sword. It's leaning against the wardrobe in my room."  
Kiro ambled out of the room, coming back a few moments later with the sword held carefully in his jaws. He angled it through the still partially closed doors and went over to Kara. She took the sword, shivering as she felt the aura around the hilt. It would take a while until it was completely purified, seeing as it had been in Reiya's hands for an unknown amount of time; and her mothers before her.  
Kara switched her grip from the hilt to the sheath and tilted it towards Sesshoumaru. He gripped the hilt tightly without flinching at the aura. 'Sometimes I curse these damn miko powers of mine. How I, a full- blooded dog-demon, ended up with them, only the gods know. That jewel must be pretty messed-up if it creeps me out that much,' Kara thought as she watched her half-brother examine the sword.  
The silence ended abruptly as Neka suddenly burst through the door, looking truly terrified. She was followed closely by a very enraged InuYasha. The young human hid behind Kara, clutching at the teal leather of her kimono for all she was worth.  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to know. Now get out of here before I lose my temper."  
The threat worked. InuYasha backed away sullenly, but quickly, eager to get away from the youkai lords' icy glare.  
Neka relaxed as soon as the hanyou disappeared from view. She went and sat next to Kiro.  
Ignoring Neka completely, Sesshoumaru turned to Kara, sheathing the sword and setting it on a low table. "That sword was once forged for InuYasha. It was supposed to be a mean of replacing the Tetsusaiga and protecting the jewel known as the Jewel Of Two Worlds." 


	6. Unsolved Problems

[a/n] I hate this chapter. Its just a filler chapter really. I'm trying to explain so things. Sorry.  
  
Chapter Six ~ Unsolved Problems  
  
"The Jewel of Two Worlds? I've heard of it, but I thought that it was just a legend. You mean that girl from the future really was sealed when she defeated Naraku?" Kara said, not really believing that she had stumbled upon such a powerful weapon.  
  
"Yes. When Kagome sealed Naraku, she also sealed her soul. What happened to her was almost exactly what happened to the creator of the Shikon no Tama, Midoriko. Her crystallized heart was expelled from her body in the form of a jewel."  
  
"What happened to the Tetsusaiga? You said that that sword was forged to replace it."  
  
"Kagome was holding the Tetsusaiga when she unleashed the blast that sealed her, Naraku, and his horde of demons. The sword was sealed along with her," interjected a voice that wasn't Sesshoumaru's.  
  
The two youkai turned to see InuYasha leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
"One more question. How did the sword come to be in possession of Reiya?" Kara said, drawing attention back to the problem at hand.  
  
Both brothers gave her confused looks. 'Guess they've never heard of her.'  
  
"Who the hell is Reiya?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Reiya is the daughter of Kagura. She is a very powerful wind- demoness, much more formidable in skill and power than her mother."  
  
"Correction. She was a powerful wind-demoness. I defeated and destroyed her seven days ago. And Sesshoumaru, if you knew who Reiya was, what was the confused look for?" Kara cut in.  
  
"I was unaware that Tesumira was in possession of the wind youkai. It's no shocker anymore that the Jewel is so corrupted."  
  
"Hey! Get away from that!" InuYasha yelled suddenly.  
  
Neka had curiously picked up the sword off the table. She was studying the green and silver hilt, which had had tiny roses engraved into the metal around the Jewel. InuYasha went over to snatch the sword away, but was zapped by the young girl's powers.  
  
"Oops!! I'm sorry my lord. I didn't mean to do that. It just happens when I'm threatened," Neka apologized, dropping the sword and kneeling (which Kara thought was dangerously close) by InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha regained his senses, but instead of blowing up at the human by his side, he just growled and shakily left the room, Neka following closely at his heels, still chirping apologies.  
  
"So this sword is called Tesumira?" Kara asked, picking up the sword.  
  
"Yes. The Sword Of Time it was forged as. The Sword That Time Forgot is more appropriate now though."  
  
"Neka just purified it. Her powers are stronger than I first thought. She just undid years of evil energy that was corrupting both the sword and the Jewel."  
  
"It's not surprising really. She's the protector of the Shikon no Tama. She has to be a strong priestess."  
  
"But she's so young!"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later and Kara's problem was still for the most part unresolved. The sword, it was decided, would stay in Kara's possession until Neka was old enough to wield it. She was to be its protector. The Shikon no Tama was also to be in Kara's possession until Neka was older. It was settled on that Neka was still too young to be able to do much against opposing demons should they attack her. Her powers were still undeveloped and she was too inexperienced in the world of fighting with them.  
  
"InuYasha already has another replacement for the Tetsusaiga and the aura would reappear if in my hands. Since you have the powers of a miko, the jewels would stay pure in your hands," Sesshoumaru had explained.  
  
Neka was reluctant to give up the sacred Jewel, but Kara reassured her that it would be safe. The girl had smiled but even so, she was still hesitant to give it up. It was only when Sesshoumaru had stepped forward that she hastened to hand the Jewel to Kara. Neka was scared of the tall dog-demon, there was no question of it. 'I guess it's not like he was actually going to her anyway. He seems more intimidated by her than she is by him,' Kara thought, a small smile creeping across her face. She put the necklace around her neck, making sure to tuck the delicate beaded chain under her high-necked collar. She also slid Tesumira through the blue sash at her waist so that it hung next to Tetseinga. 'Great. Now I have two swords with virtually unknown powers,' she mused.  
  
InuYasha made another appearance in the doorway, earning various growls and a hiss from Kita, who was on Neka's shoulder.  
  
"What did I do now? I'm just standing here."  
  
"I doubt that you're standing there for no reason at all. What do you want?" Sesshoumaru said, still pissed at the commotion his younger half- brother had caused earlier.  
  
"Whose fangs were used to forge Tesumira anyway?" 


End file.
